


Left Alone

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: A girl - Freeform, Alone, Darkness, House - Freeform, Not sure if I should add warnings, War, left alone, mention of murder, nobody dies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is left alone in the darkness of her own house, without her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you could be so kind to your thoughts at the end! Thank you!

one bright flash of light and an ear shattering bang awakes me in the middle of the night.

  
I sit up right in bed, curious and shocked of what the sound might be and what damage, if at all, it would have caused. My mind is weird, don't blame me!

  
I blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As I look to my left, I see the curtains are illuminated by an orange light, a pattern of flames dancing on the fabric, like it could be some kind of fire.

  
Wait flames? Fire? What?

  
I jumped out of my bed and take large steps to get to my window faster.

  
Opening the curtains the light gets brighter.

 

The fire was big, flames dancing in front of my eyes, my face is lit by the light making me squint my eyes close slightly, staring at it in awe.

  
I stand there just a few seconds before I realise what is was! A big plane had crashed in our backyard!

  
It gets too hot, the heat radiating of it creating a burning sensation on my skin, making me close the curtains quickly. Panicking slightly.

  
I have to get out of here! I turn around and run out of my room, away from the window, to find mom, dad and my brother.

  
"Mom! Dad! Nathan!?" I call.

  
There is no answer, I check all their bedrooms, finding them empty. I freeze and feel the world tumbling down on me, crashing into me like that airplane in the backyard.  
They left me!? How could they have left me! I am their daughter. I was horrified!

 

Now I am here, a big fire in front of the house threatening to consume it in its fire and smoke. All the be left alone at the brink of war. But I shall get my revenge!


	2. Revenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl gets her revenge! Leaving a small note!

*laughs manically*

Finally I have gotten my revenge!

It has been two years since my family left me and I had to survive on my own in this war. 

Now that I have found my family. I have killed them in cold blood and made them suffer for what they did to me!

I hope they liked seeing me like this, *grins*

xoxo - Me

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me on f00dsie-4art.tumblr.com or just come talk to me. I'm kind!


End file.
